Oath
by annaslittleweirdo
Summary: Aubrey gets and internship and Beca doesn't want her to leave. -Dislcaimer: I own absolutely nothing-


**I own nothing. Song used Oath – Cher Lloyd. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><em>Aubrey walked in the house and went straight into the bedroom without even looking at Beca. She went and sat on her bed and started crying in her hands. In seconds, Beca was up the stairs and holding Aubrey waiting for her to calm down.<em>

"_Hey, it's okay. I'm here" Beca soothed. "What happened?"_

"_I got the internship" Aubrey sobbed_

_Beca was puzzled, how was that a bad thing?_

"_That's great, but why are you crying?"_

"_Because it's all the way across the country" _

_Beca, on instinct, gripped her girlfriend tighter. _

"_Hey, look at me" Beca said, tilting the blondes head up to look into her eyes, "We'll be fine. We can text, call, Skype, whatever, but we'll be fine, okay?"_

_Aubrey nodded and kissed her girlfriend._

* * *

><p>They were currently sitting in the airport waiting for Aubrey's flight to be called. Beca hadn't let go of the blondes hand since they got out of the car. She was willing herself not to cry.<p>

Aubrey looked at Beca, seeing the uneasy look in the brunette's eyes. Before she realized it, she started singing softly

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_

_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_

_All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

_We got something you can't undo, do_

Beca looked at Aubrey, remembering every stupid little thing they did. She couldn't stop the tear that escaped rolling down her cheek.

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

Aubrey had a weak smile on her face. She needed to say this and she needed Beca to hear it.

_I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes_

_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_

_But you complete me, and that's no lie_

_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_

_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_

_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_

_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_

_You got a best friend sing, sing along_

This was a promise to Beca, a promise to always be together, no matter what, and it helped Beca with the idea of Aubrey living halfway across the country for half a year.

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

Aubrey's flight was called, but she made no move to get up. Sure she could be late to her flight, this was more important.

_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh, just thought that you should know_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Yeah..._

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh_

_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh_

Beca had tears streaming down her face as her girlfriend gathered her bags. She got up to hug her girlfriend before she passed through security, finishing the song as a whisper, knowing Beca needed that reassurance that no matter what, they would always have each other.

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_Oh ohh, this is my oath to you_

She kissed her on the head before going through security. That one final wave was all Beca saw before Aubrey was gone. Just 6 months, she told herself, as she downloaded that song onto her phone.


End file.
